wolfensteinfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:Erik fedrik
Niewe look Ik gaf de website een nieuwe look. Nu het lijkt alsof het Engels-website. Laten het me weten als je het leuk vindt, of we kunnen veranderen lot indien je dat niet doet. Bedankt voor het maken me een beheerder. English I gave the site a new look. Now it looks like the English website. Let me know if you like it, or we can change back if you do not. Thanks for making me an administrator. Do you understand English any, or am I wasting my time with this translation? ;) Elecbullet (overleg) 23 okt 2012 21:34 (UTC) Rename Wiki Hi. I think the eight Wolfenstein Wikis have names that are too alike. I want to change the name "Wolfenstein Wiki" to "Wolfenstein Wiki Nederland". Take a look at the English page. Tell me if you disagree. Tell me if ANY changes need to be made. It's your wiki, not my wiki. You can do what you want, and we don't have to change it if you don't want to. Elecbullet (overleg) 1 feb 2013 21:22 (UTC) :I will do whatever you want. I will not change anything if you don't want it. I will not change anything until you tell me, "yes". :I do not want to change the URL. The wiki will still be at nl.wolfenstein.wikia.com. I just want to change the of the wiki. At the top of the page Heinrich I you will see "Heinrich I - Wolfenstein Wiki Nederland" instead of "Heinrich I - Wolfenstein wiki". That is all. :If you want something different from "Wolfenstein Wiki Nederland" I can do that instead. Anything with "Wolfenstein Wiki" in it is good. Or no change, that is OK too. <3 Elecbullet (overleg) 3 feb 2013 19:35 (UTC) Gebruiker:Ethear Hallo Erik! Ik ben Ethear/Kiwi/Yata of hoe je me wil noemen c: ik heb aan Elec gevraagd of ik admin mocht worden aangezien ik naast jou en hem de meest actieve gebruiker op deze wiki ben. Mijn bewerkingen zijn tot nu toe (vind ik persoonlijk toch) best wel nuttig geweest, en ik hoop met wat meer inhoud extra Nederlandstalige (Nederlandse en Vlaamse) bezoekers en bewerkers aan te trekken. Ik hoop dat we goed overeen zullen komen. Groetjes, Ethear (overleg) 17 feb 2013 09:55 (UTC) Reactie op je bericht op mijn pagina: Ja, ik had een berichtje op zijn overlegpagina (de Engelse) achtergelaten omdat ik niet wist hoe actief jij precies was... Sorry daarvoor dan s: ik hoop dat je er niet te erg mee zit. Als je me liever niet hebt als admin omdat ik nog maar weinig bewerkingen heb e.d., dan hoeft het ook niet per se, ik vind dan wel een andere Nederlandstalige wiki om me in te vestigen c: Ethear (overleg) 18 feb 2013 20:31 (UTC) Hoi hoi! Ik ben er weer xD. Heb niet te veel aan de Nederlandse gewerkt de laatste tijd omdat ik bezig was de Franse Wolfenstein Wiki een beetje van de grond te krijgen - die heb ik ruim een maand geleden opgericht. Ondertussen heb ik echter wel iets voor je klaar! Op Speciaal:NieuweBestanden kan je zien dat ik een aantal prentjes heb geüploaded. Jawohl c: die heb ik gemaakt om op de Main Page te plaatsen, als je daar zin in zou hebben. *NL-nieuws → "Ochtendprofeet nieuws" *NL-uitgelicht → "Uitgelicht artikel" *NL-afbeelding → "Uitgelichte afbeelding" *NL-wistjedat → "Wist je dat..." *NL-links → "Community links" Als je ze liever niet gebruikt, dan laat je het gewoon zoals het is op het moment, daar heb ik geen probleem mee. Ik dacht gewoond at het leuker was omdat deze Wolfenstein lettertype hebben in plaats van Harry Potter :) Vrolijk Pasen, Ethear. Sorry vergeten te signeren met het knopje >3< Ethear (overleg) 19 apr 2013 20:18 (UTC) En nog een berichtje :) Hey! Eigenlijk bedoelde ik niet het Engelse vlag bestandje, maar die met de tekst. Dat zijn de volgende prentjes: * Bestand:NL-links.png * Bestand:NL-nieuws.png * Bestand:NL-wistjedat.png * Bestand:NL-afbeelding.png * Bestand:NL-uitgelicht.png Als je graag hebt dat ik ze op de hoofdpagina plaats, zet dan even een berichtje op mijn overleg! Ik kom trouwens vaker op de wiki (ongeveer elke dag of elke twee dagen) om te checken of er iets is gebeurd en of ik nog iets moet fixen, maar ik heb meestal geen tijd om echt er iets bij te schrijven. De Franse wiki heeft zowat enkel mij als bewerker - voor de rest heeft niemand een pagina geschreven. Leden voor deze wiki zal je er niet vandaan kunnen halen, ben ik bang :( maar misschien is het wel een idee om een blogje te schrijven op de Engelse wiki om te vragen of iemand daar Nederlands kan. Anders kan je ook Nederlandstalige gebruikers op Translatewiki zoeken. Je kan op iemands gebruikerspagina een berichtje achterlaten als je ziet dat ze Nederlands spreken ^^ Voor mij hoeft het niet per se zo snel te gaan - als we op lange termijn maar bezoekers trekken! Groetjes, Ethear (overleg) 20 apr 2013 20:42 (UTC) Hoi hoi. Ik wist niet meteen wat je bedoelde met dat vorige berichtje. Ivm. chat moderatoren though: ik heb een pagina aangemaakt - Wolfenstein Wiki:Trupp - met daarop alle belangrijke mensen op onze wiki! Als de chat mods daar ook tussen mogen staan zijn ze vast ook meer gemotiveerd om bij het team te komen. Ik heb er trouwens bij gezet dat ze je erover moeten contacteren, zodat je hen ook de rechten voor deze taak kan geven. Lijkt dat je wat? Daarnaast heb ik intussen ook al de hoofdpagina in orde gemaakt met de nieuwe prentjes :) dat had je waarschijnlijk al wel gezien! Vind je het goed zo? Of heb je liever dat ik nog iets aanpas? Je zegt het maar. Groetjes, Ethear (overleg) 21 apr 2013 13:01 (UTC) The Wiki's Layout Hey hey, Elecbullet heeft een nieuwe layout gemaakt voor de Engelse wiki, die geëxporteerd is naar (ik geloof toch) alle andere Wolfenstein Wikis. Hij vroeg zich af of jij het leuk zou vinden als de Nederlandse Wolfenstein wiki ook dezelfde layout zou hebben. Ik vind hem er persoonlijk wel stoer uitzien c: Hij zei ook dat hij de kleuren van de afbeeldingen enzo op de hoofdpagina zou aanpassen. Dan blijft de inhoud (tekst en pagina-opmaak etc.) er hetzelfde uitzien, alleen de kleuren veranderen. Als je wil, kan ik of Elec trouwens ook van die kleine vlaggetjes bovenaan op de home page om te linken naar de andere wikis -- hoeft niet per se hoor, ik denk dat alleen de Engelse en Franse wiki dat hebben. Behalve dat, mag je me ook toevoegen op skype als je dat zou willen, Ethear is ook mijn skypenaam. Groetjes, Ethear (overleg) 29 mei 2013 20:05 (UTC) Afnemen rechten Hoi, De reden dat ik niet veel bewerkte op deze wiki is omdat ik druk bezig was met enkele nieuwe projecten waar ik mee bezig was, en behalve dat zat ik ook voornamelijk op mijn ander account, User:Yatalu. Ik ben administrator van meer dan twintig wikis en ondertussen ook helper van heel Wikia. Daarom, en ook omdat ik recent weer in het nieuwe schooljaar zit, had ik deze wiki voor een tijd gewoon over het hoofd gezien. Persoonlijk vind ik het geen probleem dat je mij de rechten afneemt, aangezien ik erg druk ben. Ik vind het echter niet erg fair van je dat je Elec de rechten ook hebt afgenomen. Hij is volgens mij ook zeer druk, aangezien hij administrator is van Community Central (de central wikia). Daarnaast heb je zelf in de laatste maandag weinig tot bijna niets bijgedragen aan de inhoud van deze wiki. Ik vind dat als jij, oprichter van de wiki, inactief mag zijn, dat voor hem ook zou moeten gelden. Aangezien hij enkel Engels spreekt kan hij immers zelf geen artikels schrijven hier, enkel helpen met code en met interwiki linken (wat allebei niet nodig is als niemand anders artikels schrijft...). Ik hoop alvast dat je wil overwegen Elec opnieuw bureaucraat te maken, Dank je wel! Ethear (overleg) Elecbullet/Thisismyrofl & Gemeenschap wiki Hoi, Elec zit op het moment op de universiteit. Ik weet niet of jij al/nog op de unief zit, maar aangezien ik zelf aan het studeren ben (zit in mijn derde jaar japanologie :3) kan je alvast vertellen dat het niet zo gemakkelijk is... En ik heb hem al gevraagd of hij je berichten al gezien heeft, maar hij zei dat hij er liever niet op antwoordde. Persoonlijk denk ik dat hij je niet het gevoel wil geven dat hij op adminrechten uit is, en dat hij denkt dat hij in de toekomst ook weinig tijd gaat hebben om hier de wiki te helpen. Het is dus niet dat hij met opzet je berichten negeert... Daarnaast wil ik je alvast zeggen dat de Nederlandse centrale wiki terug actiever zal worden in de toekomst. :) Nu ik helper ben, doe ik er vertaalwerk (op het account Yatalu) en houd ik de wiki ook in orde. Er zullen waarschijnlijk van daar uit activiteiten gehost worden over de hele Nederlandse community. Dus ik waarschuw je alvast maar even :p Ethear (overleg) 7 nov 2013 10:33 (UTC)